


Gabriel Novak and the Double Bill Surprise

by hoveringcat9



Series: Supernatural IT Film [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Loves Candy, IT movie, M/M, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Gabriel got a boyfriend out of the film It two years ago only he never saw the movie, luckily for him that's about to change.





	Gabriel Novak and the Double Bill Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd revisit this for the sequel. Hope you enjoy.

Gabriel could hear voices a little out of reach, he felt warm, content and could feel something on top of him. It was soft and weighty, obviously, it was his spotty blanket.

Had he been sleeping?

So what, Netflix and chill had turned into napflix no chill, he knew what to blame for this the milkshake, damn sugar crash. 

He could eat a whole bag of jolly ranchers without crashing how could sugar and dairy betray him this way. Sure he could stop drinking milkshakes but that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

Deciding not to open his eyes he kept still, allowing the voices to come more into focus, first he heard his Sam shushing someone so Gabriel didn’t wake up (aww). 

Cassie was next jokingly calling Dean an assbutt, he hadn’t heard the other man but his brother only used that tone with his boyfriend so Dean had to be here too. Next, he heard Charlie and Kevin gushing over photos of Balthazar’ dog. 

No fair! He should be seeing those.

He smiled when Balthazar asked Kevin if he’d like to take the dog out for a walk sometime, God when would those two idiots get together?

Scents from the kitchen reach his nose, damn is that grilled cheese with mushrooms? Yeah that he was getting up for, he stretched pulling himself up into a seated position.

“Look who’s up,” he heard Dean say soon enough Sam was there sitting in front of him on the coffee table.

“Good sleep?” he asked. 

Sometimes Gabriel couldn’t believe they’d been together for two years, through high school and now college he was heading into his third year, Sam his second. His and Cassie’ parents had outdone themselves and bought a duplex near the campus for the four of them.

John and Mary had been a little hard to convince at first, though knowing Dean would be there for Sam helped a lot and they had weekly dinners taking turns to host, luckily Dean could cook.

Gabriel always handled dessert no matter who was hosting, no one else understood the proper sugar to other ingredients ratio.

“Real good, stupid milkshake. Is that grilled cheese I smell?” 

Dean scoffed, “Told ya it’d work a treat,”

Sam smiled, “Yeah there’s mushrooms and tomatoes too, you need it before you go out.” Sam moved forward giving him a quick kiss.

Out? They hadn’t made plans, Gabriel had planned to watch half an hour of some new show before pouncing on Sammy and eating pizza in bed.

"Where are we going?" asked Gabriel while taking Sam's outstretched hand so they could walk the short distance to the kitchen. Gabriel plopped down on a counter stool greeting everyone as Dean placed a perfectly crisp looking panini in front of him, it was oozing brie, his favorite.

Sam who was stood next to him wasn't eating, something was going on.

"Did Dean wake you?" asked Castiel much to Dean's (fake) annoyance, ah so it was him Sam had reprimanded.

"No, I was listening by then, is someone going to tell me what's going on?" asked Gabriel biting into melted cheese heaven, nodding thanks to Charlie as a glass of juice was placed next to his plate.

"Cinema trip double feature!" exclaimed Charlie.

Sam turned to face him, "I got tickets for the IT double bill," Gabriel gawked at Sam, he kind of loved the fact that a fictional clown had brought them together. Weirder still was that Gabriel still hadn't seen IT (haha).

"Sammy you don't have to prove anything to me," Sam just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not, the tickets are for you, Dean, Charlie and Bal, I'm staying here with Cas and Kev," 

"Jo's coming too, she's meeting us there," piped up Charlie.

"A horror movie on your first date?" asked Kevin far too innocently.

"Horror movie dates are a time honored tradition, besides we've had plenty of dates," clarified Charlie her expression becoming more dreamier the longer she talked. 

Gabriel needed to sequester Jo for a little chat before he missed any more gossip.

This made no sense, it wasn't his birthday or anything. "What are you guys going to do for five hours?" 

"Probably going to alphabetize something or begin a book club you know something boring," joked Dean.

Cas who was busy drying dishes (the only signs the others had eaten) squared his eyes at his boyfriend, "Dean do you think our couch would be comfortable to sleep on overnight?"

Dean jerked his head around to look at Cas, "Hell no that thing is a shambles," 

"Seems like you want to find out," sniggering and giggles broke out through the whole kitchen, Dean, however, looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked watching Cas intently before he understood, "Oh, I'll be quiet," Cas smiled in victory his blue eyes twinkling, man Dean was so under the thumb, Gabe wouldn't have it any other way and he was pretty sure Dean liked it.

"We have work to do but we'll probably end up watching Netflix or on the Xbox," informed Kevin.

Gabriel looked around at his friends, brother and boyfriend, he really wanted to go, Gabriel always loved a movie marathon and deserved some ice cream after his panini. "Ok, let's do it," he said planting a kiss on Sam's lips as a thank you.

***

Gabriel entered the lobby along with Dean and Balthazar to find Kevin waiting for them, the guy looked nervous as hell, poor kid. Gabriel suspected he’d grown tired of waiting for Balthazar to make his move.

“Good movie guys?” 

“Hells yeah, Kid, how are you getting home?” He couldn't drop calling Kevin kid, he was older than Sammy but seemed so sweet and innocent partly why he figured Balthazar was so hesitant to pursue him.

“I’m calling a cab I just wanted to talk to Bal first,” answered Kevin blushing deeply, “Dean, Cas is already home,” continued Kevin.

Oh yes, Jackpot baby! Gabriel had plans with his moose and their brothers tended to linger too much. Dean smiled departing with a friendly goodnight before taking the stairs to the top apartment.

Gabriel stood watching the others, both keen to look anywhere else than at each other, "Gosh, look at the time I must dash home too, see ya soon guys," he waved goodbye heading up the same flight of stairs as Dean. 

Once he was outside his door Gabriel toed off his sneakers about to make his way back down to listen in (for the good of his friends of course) when the door opened. Damn Sam and his bat-like hearing, Sam smiled on seeing him yet Gabriel didn't understand what the hell was going on.

Sam wasn't alone, he was holding a puppy, no he was holding the cutest chocolate labrador  
puppy Gabriel had ever seen.

"What are you up to?" 

Him! Sam was that one up to something, he's been caught holding the puppy. Was that a saying? It must be, Gabriel was certain.

"I think he was about to spy on his friends, don't you think girl?" Oh God Sammy was talking to the puppy, what was happening?

"I um, Sammy they need my help!" moaned Gabriel.

"They need to talk alone, come on let's take a seat." Gabriel followed all thoughts of Bal and Kevin trumped, no not that word ever, um topped (perfect, hopefully, he would be soon) by boyfriend and puppy. Besides Sam was right they needed to sort this out themselves, but if they weren't together by the next time he laid eyes on them Gabriel was taking matters into his own hands.

Gabriel picked up his shoes following Sam into the apartment, he dropped them by the door before heading to the couch. En route he noticed differences everywhere, the place was filled with dog stuff, toys, a bed and food left on the kitchen counter.

"Sammy, what the hell is going on? Are we dog sitting for Bal?" Had the puppy been here before he left? If so Gabriel would never have gone and watched that epic clown saga, whoa were they dog sitting so Balthazar and Kevin could get it on.

He felt both proud and equally disgusted.

"Nope, she's not Balthazar's," answered Sam while trying to dodge puppy kisses. 

Oh, did that mean Sam had found her somewhere, could such a cutie be a stray?

"She's yours," say what now?

"Mine?" Gabriel sat down, Sam placed the puppy into his lap and he fell in love, she was so soft and cute making little yapping noises. Gabriel couldn't wait to go on adventures together. "You got me a puppy?" he asked unable to take his eyes away from her, she had big brown eyes like his Sammy.

Yeah, that might be a problem.

"I did, you happy?" 

"Wait, earlier I heard Kevin and Charlie cooing over pictures, I thought they were looking at Balthazar pictures," 

"No, I had a few on my phone, that's what we were doing while you were out. I needed enough time to get everything ready and the movie was a perfect solution since you wouldn't think it weird I wasn't coming." 

"Sammy, you're too smart, thank you I love her already," Gabriel leaned over to give Sammy a well deserved kiss.

"She needs a name," Gabriel thought about it continuing to kiss his boyfriend was a great brainstorming strategy when the puppy joining in licking them both.

"I got it, Hershey, I mean she's already giving us kisses." 

"Gabe, it's perfect." 

IT had given Gabriel a lot, a gorgeous boyfriend, fun cinema memories hell it was the night he discovered the deliciousness of salted popcorn and ice cream. It was also the night his two friends stopped dancing around each other and got together. Most of all it gave him the coolest puppy ever.


End file.
